


Jagan Limo Blowjob

by TheApathyImp



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: 'public', Fluff, M/M, Oral, Porn, blowjob, excessive attention to uncut cock, limo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApathyImp/pseuds/TheApathyImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Logan are in a limo, and there's just something about expensive leather and watching his boyfriend so excited by the sights and sounds rushing by that turns James on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jagan Limo Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> I just... don't own BTR, okay?

James was feeling rather proud of himself. Not only had he successfully wooed his genius best friend, but he had also diverted Kendall and Carlos’ attention so that he and Logan could spend some time alone.

They were head to some party or another, and honestly, after four months of dating, James was tired of the constant frivolity of having to deny Logan was his boyfriend. He treasured every moment he got with the smaller brunet, and loved the stolen touches they had gotten in the night. It wasn’t very long after their relationship had started when they had had sex, and now they were aware of each other’s bodies and the growing amount of sexual frustration between them, painfully aware.

The driver of the limo had graciously closed the separation between him and the boys, shooting James a knowing look in the mirror as it rose. They had spent the first half of the ride kissing and touching, but nothing too heavy, they did after all have to go to a party.

A few moments later, Logan pulled away and stood up to stretch the top half of his body out of the sunroof, wanting for some air, but also just to observe the view of LA as it rushed by. The sheer amount of neon and chrome still fascinated the smart brunet, and so he was entranced by the flashing lights and shining buildings.

James sighed a little to himself, but he did love how adorable Logan was when he was so entranced by the view, so instead of pulling the other boy back down, he slid across the cabin so he could more properly see Logan’s face through the sunroof.

He smiled fondly as Logan’s gaze slid from sign to sign and building to building, looking almost like a child in a candy store. He spent a short time enjoying the excitement on Logan’s face and then grew a little bored. His eyes slowly raked down Logan’s body, perfectly imagining the body he knew lay just underneath the layers of clothing the brunet was wearing. His eyes halted when they slid to a stop on Logan’s crotch, the other boy sporting an obvious boner.

“Fuck Logan.” He said to himself, trying so hard to resist the urge to reach out and touch, but he had always had trouble keeping his hands off the other boy, and soon he was gently palming the braniac’s impressive bulge through the fabric of his dress pants.

Logan’s eyes widened and he looked down. “J-James, what’re you d-doing?” He stuttered out, trying not to let out a moan as James continued to use his hand to press and pull at his erection.

“Well, we can’t have you walking into a party with an obvious boner now can we?” James asked, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow quirking. Logan gulped and nodded, he knew that look, that was the look James got when he was turned on, and would most definitely not take no for an answer. James grinned up at him and went back to his job, finding himself licking his lips and wanting to free Logan’s erection from its confines.

He looked around to make sure the windows were up and the partition was still firmly in place before he slid his hand up and gripped the zipper in Logan’s pants. Soon the zipper was down and James had delved his hand into the the brunette's pants, squeezing a little at the hard flesh he found there. Slowly he pulled the brunette's cock out through his fly, looking up at Logan and smirking when he noticed the slight blush dusting his cheeks.

He spent a short time pumping Logan’s member before he smirked again and leaned forward, dropping his hand and letting his breath ghost against the tip of Logan’s penis. The genius let out a small moan and his length pulsed, foreskin sliding back a little further down his erection from the pure pleasure he was experiencing.

This only proved to make James smirk widely and he leaned forward ever so slowly, wrapping his lips around Logan’s member and sliding his tongue underneath the flap of skin on the other boy’s length. James himself was cut, being half-Jewish and all, so Logan’s foreskin had always fascinated him. He sucked slowly up and down the length, sliding his tongue around underneath the brunette's hood and smiling when he heard Logan let out a moan.

His hands gripped Logan’s hips, and the other boy had his right hand tangled in James’ hair as he went about blowing not only Logan’s cock, but his mind as well. Logan actually felt his knees going a little weak occasionally and he was glad that James had a firm grip on his hips, because it was the only thing keeping him from sinking to the floor. “Gods, Jamie.” He said, thrusting forward into the heat of James’ mouth a little.

James hummed around Logan’s length and relaxed his throat, sliding forward and swallowing the whole of Logan’s cock. He moaned a little when Logan pulled his hair oh so gently and pulled back, very lightly scraping his teeth along Logan’s cock and swirling his tongue around it.

Logan moaned into the night and thrust again, glad when he felt James take his whole length in, and then the taller boy swallowed around his length and it was all he could do not to scream James’ name and explode into his orgasm. Somehow he held it together, pulling at James' hair harsher than before so that he sat back. “Fucking hell James, I’m going to cum if you don’t stop that!” He said, looking down just in time to see James smirk and literally devour his cock. He let out a nearly explosive moan and that time he did come undone and shot one of the most intense orgasms of his life into James’ welcoming mouth.

James swallowed Logan’s seed, loving the taste as always, and stood up to stand out of the limo’s sunroof with Logan. “Gods that was amazing.” He groaned sliding his arms around Logan’s waist, and not really caring who saw. “You’re sexy as hell.” He added as a purr into Logan’s ear.

Logan was breathing hard and laid his head back to rest on James’ shoulder as he slowly came down from his orgasmic euphoria. His blush increased tenfold when he was aware of himself a few moments later and he ducked back into the car, hands fumbling a little as he tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up.

James followed and chuckled at him, sliding up close next to him and throwing an arm around his shoulders.

Logan blushed even more when James got so close. “I can’t even fucking believe you just did that.” He said.

James quirked an eyebrow, Logan cursing was a rare occurrence and it was interesting to see him like this, frustrated, satiated and all over flustered. “Fuck Logan, how could I resist?” He said, smirking. “You’re just so damn sexy, and then you were there flaunting that sexy cock, all hard in your slacks like that.” James bit his bottom lip slightly, eyes smoldering.

Logan looked away quickly, blushing again. “Stop it.” He said, hands fidgeting. “Or you’ll just turn me on again.” He added quietly.

James let out a barking laugh and hugged the shorter boy. “Alright, but you better fucking expect round two later tonight.”

Logan had assumed it, and was looking forward to giving James just as much pleasure as he had given Logan.

But now they had arrived and were climbing out of the car, having to pretend again that they were nothing more than best friends. James always played the part perfectly, but for Logan it was a struggle not to snuggle himself against James' side and break all of the rules.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I... apologize for that horrible grammar. I don't know what I was thinking, but it's almost not rescuable anymore, so I just decided to leave it.


End file.
